


Immovable Object Unstoppable Force

by Justgenderless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Asgard, Asgardian Tony Stark, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Beta Read, Friends to Lovers, Frigga Knows All (Marvel), Getting Together, I wrote this in class, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki is an idiot, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 1.000-4.000, its short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: Prompt:"You're not allowed to fall in love with me."Loki was intrigued when he first saw Tony, so why did it take him this long to realize?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Immovable Object Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to me girlfriend for beta-reading!  
> I haven't written Frigga in a while so apologies if it's off. Also Asgard talk is hard to write-

Loki looked around the busy room, searching for something of any entertainment value. It was as bland as any other celebration the Asgardians had. Alcohol and boasts of victories that didn't happen the way people say they did. Even the idea of sparking a bit of mischief sounded boring. He wasn't in the mood to be scolded, and it was unlikely he'd get away with anything. Not after the last stunt he pulled.

The sound of an explosion dragged Loki out of thoughts. It didn't sound too loud, and considering laughter followed it, it was not dangerous. Still, it was more interesting than watching Thor try to woo Sif for the hundredth thousandth time. Loki slowly moved towards the sound, being careful not to draw attention to himself. Which was incredibly difficult. He did thrive off attention after all.

The explosion seemed to come from a group of mostly men. At least two thirds of them were drunk, but the one that they were all standing around didn't seem to be. The man in the center was grinning with cockiness Loki had only ever seen displayed so proudly on himself. He was holding some gadget in his hand, that seemed to be the thing that caused the explosion. Loki found himself watching this closer than he looked at others. He just seemed more intriguing. As Loki was observing this crowd, the man looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow.

Fuck.

Loki quickly diverted his eyes, knowing he'd been caught staring. Hopefully the man was drunk and wouldn't care, or didn't think Loki had been staring, and would just go back to what he was doing. Either way Loki doubted it'd be a good idea to stick around. However before he could fully slip back into the crowd, a voice stopped him.

“Excuse me, you're Prince Loki, right?” The voice said, Loki looked over to find the man from the middle of the crowd. Now that he was closer Loki had a better view of him. He was decently attractive, for an Asgardian that wasn't Loki.

“Correct,” Loki answered, straightening himself out. “Is there something you need?” He pointedly looked just over the man's shoulder. He knew very well how to seem uninterested.

“Besides you agreeing to go on a date with me, I noticed you watching me.” The man said with that same cocky grin from before. Loki rolled his eyes, but on the inside he got a bit fluttery. It wasn't everyday someone flirted with him out of the blue, people normally went to Thor.

“If this is an attempt to court me I assure you it will not work,” Loki replied flatly. “I am remarkably hard to impress.”

The man laughed a bit, which startled Loki even more. People didn't laugh at the things he said in that way. It was always more mocking but that just seemed like a regular laugh. “So I've heard. But I am remarkably good at impressing people.”

Loki crossed his arms, deciding to use his height advantage in this situation to its fullest. He was normally shorter than the average person so this was a rare chance. “I suppose that means we have a case of unmovable object and unstoppable force.”

The man mirrored his posture. “I suppose we do.” They stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. It got to the point where it became an awkward silence between them. Which only made breaking that silence harder. It got to the point Loki was racking his brain for a way out. Luckily Tony seemed to be more versed in social interaction and was able to shrug off the silence effortlessly.

“Anthony,” The man said, offering out a hand. “Anthony Howardson.” Loki accepted it.

“Loki Odi-” He started, then remembered Anthony already knew that. “Well, you know.” He tried to shrug off his blunder.

“Am I allowed to call you just Loki, or will that get me beheaded?” Anthony asked. He gave no signal that he picked up on Loki's mess up.

“I'll consider it.” Loki responded, shifting to be able to cross his hands together over his stomach. His nerves slowly calmed. This was just a regular person, who didn't seem to be high ranking at all. After all, if Anthony was in a place of power in the slightest Loki would've had his ear talked off about how great he was and how Loki should aspire to be just like him!

“Well, I'll look forward to our date tomorrow around noon at town square.” Anthony said before turning on his heel. It took Loki a few seconds to register that there hadn't even been a date set up.

“Wait hold on I never-” Loki started, but Anthony had already vanished into the crowd.

***

Loki didn't have to go on this date. If he ran into Anthony again he could just pull some excuse. He was incredibly good at those after all. But, he strangely wanted to go. Something about Anthony intrigued him. Sure other Asgardians were cocky but not in the way Anthony was. There had not been any bragging about the battles he'd won, enemies he'd slain or suitors he had. It was more humble cockiness, as contradictory as that sounded.

So, around mid-day, Loki set off to town square. It was busy there, with people bustling about and talking in voices far too loud. It took a few minutes to locate Anthony in the crowd, after all he didn't stand out that much. He was standing by the fountain in the middle of the square, looking around as though he was waiting for someone. It took Loki way too long to realize he was in fact, waiting for someone.

Loki walked over with ease. People tended to back away from him, since there had been these absolutely insane rumors he'd stab you if you messed with him. Loki had absolutely no idea how they started! He would never ever stab someone! At least the definitely not true rumors had some use.

“Anthony.” Loki said in greeting. Anthony turned around in surprise, seemingly not hearing Loki's approach.

“I almost didn't expect you to come,” Anthony said, leaning awkwardly against the fountain. He seemed way less energetic from the night before. “My first impression didn't seem that great.”

Loki smirked a bit. “Oh, it most certainly wasn't. It's not the worst I've ever gotten, though,” He responded. “I doubt it'd ever be possible to beat my worst.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” Anthony asked, leaning forward a bit. There was the cocky grin from before.

Loki shook his head a bit. “As I said, I doubt it would even be possible. Especially for someone such as yourself so very well versed in social etiquette.” He let sarcasm pour into his voice at the end.

Anthony chuckled. “As uncalled for as that attack was, I deserve it,” He paused for a few seconds. Loki was about to make another probably dumb quip when he spoke up again. “In all seriousness I do apologize for last night. I do not wish to force you to come on a date with me.”

Loki froze a bit. He was so used to being so ahead of every conversation he had. But this caught him off guard. It took him noticeably longer to reply this time. “Well in that case, this won't be a date, instead let it just be us hanging out. As friends.”

“Well if we're going to be friends, I would prefer if you’d just call me Tony,” Anthony, no, Tony, said. “It's less formal.”

Loki smirked. “Well in that case I suppose you can just call me Loki. And not be beheaded.” He winked, calling back to last night. Tony's laughter followed this which gave Loki a strange sense of pride he hadn't felt in a while.

***

They ended up spending the rest of the day together. Which Loki was pretty sure made this absolutely not a date. Most dates didn't last this long, right? Loki hadn't been on that many dates so he didn't even really know. Tony would probably know, but Loki had no way to ask. He could ask Thor but that would just lead to teasing. He'd figure it out eventually.

The two went up to one of the more obscure spots on the mountains. It was one of Loki's favorite places. The sunset was always in perfect view from it, and since it was so obscure no one was ever there. Tony hadn't even known it existed, which gave Loki even more motivation to drag Tony up there.

“How'd you even know about this spot?” Tony asked as they neared the cliff. Loki was a bit ahead of him, making him have to half yell.

“I found it when I was younger,” Loki explained, moving aside a branch. He purposely let it drop just as Tony was approaching. “I used to wander around, I still do sometimes.”

Loki stopped as he neared the last bit of woods by the cliff. Tony still had to catch up, he was remarkably slow. “Don't you have, like, court duties or something?”

“I mean, I should but they don't want me there so they don't make me go.” Loki shrugged, watching as Tony approached. Once he caught up Loki continued walking, but stayed by Tony's side.

“Why don't they-” Tony started to ask but stopped once they got onto the cliff. The mountain stood over the town, making the view from the cliff quite impressive. The almost endless rows of streets sprawling out for miles, buildings that always seemed so large seemed tiny, and at what looked like the edge of their world was the sun, descending down.

Loki sat down and patted the ground next to him, as he'd done with the last people he brought up here. Those people being Thor and Frigga. Sometimes Frigga would still come with him, but Thor had stopped coming long ago. And though Loki knew he was mostly the one to blame he still missed it.  
Tony sat next to Loki, still staring out at the view. They sat in silence as the sun slowly vanished from sight, and the lanterns that lit the streets during the night sprung to life. It was then Tony finally broke the silence.

“What you were saying earlier, why don't they want you around? The court.” Tony asked, each word seeming to be chosen with great care. It infuriated Loki as much as it gave him comfort. He did not need to be coddled like some kind of child, but at the same time, he almost wanted to be.

Loki shrugged, not looking away from the town below. “I'm not exactly the most pleasant to be around.” He tried to sound unbothered. Tried to seem like he stopped caring about what they thought when he promised himself he wouldn't.

“Bullshit,” Tony flopped backwards onto the ground. “Absolute bullshit.” His voice rose to not quite a yell but pretty close.

Loki rolled his eyes, looking down at Tony. “I would disagree. Just looking at th-” Before he could finish Tony cut him off.

“Bullshit, oh it's buuuuullllshiiiiit.” Tony's voice became more like he was singing. Badly. His voice cracked in a way that didn't seem natural at all. And though he tried to stop it Loki found himself laughing a bit.

“Allow me to correct the bullshit, they don't think I'm pleasant to be around.” Loki said. He squinted, trying to make out Tony's face in the dark.

Tony nodded, seeming satisfied with this answer. He then turned his head to be able to stare up at the sky. The stars seemed closer on the cliff, and brighter.

They sat there together for hours. There was talking, but also silence. By the time they decided it would be best to part ways and attempt to sleep, the moon was close to the middle of it's journey across the sky. They started down the trail. Once at the bottom they made plans to meet the next day and parted ways. Both were left with a buzzing fluffiness that they hadn't felt in a long time.

***

Each day Tony and Loki would meet up in the town square. The time would vary, but they never missed a day. Sometimes they'd go around town causing chaos, sometimes they'd go to the mountains or fields and roam, or sometimes they'd just choose a spot to sit and talk. It became a challenge of who could find more places the other hadn't been before. Loki was always a bit ahead, since he had more free time than Tony did.

It was on one of these outings that a seemingly harmless joke was made. The two were traveling towards a spot Tony was sure Loki had never seen before. It would take all day to walk so they opted to go by horseback. Which led to a decent amount of showing off. And that led to teasing about the other's insane amount of pride. Which led to...

“Can you believe this all started because you asked me out in the most cocky way imaginable?” Loki said, smirking.

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “Guess we're lucky you decided to show up then.” He replied, slowing his horse a bit. Loki copied so the two could remain side by side.

“I almost didn't, but you are a very intriguing person.” Loki looked around, having no idea where they were. So, for once, Tony had found a spot he'd never been.

“Careful, it sounds like you fell in love with me,” Tony teased, making Loki scoff. “You're absolutely not allowed to fall in love with me. It's a rule.”

Loki laughed at the time. He thought it was funny at the time. After all, how could he ever fall in love with Tony? They were just friends. It had seemed impossible. Loki was not quite foolish enough to fall for his one and only friend. Only a fool of the likes of Thor would do something like that... Right?

Oh how naive he was.

It dawned on him only a week later. He'd just returned to his room after a night of hanging out with Tony. The day had been incredibly stressful. Odin was annoyed with him for something, though Loki had no idea what. He hadn't done anything noteworthy, it'd been a while since the last prank he pulled and he wasn't ever around to cause any annoyance. Still, when Odin was annoyed so was everyone else.

But after Loki's time with Tony all that stress went away. He felt light and for some reason couldn't stop smiling. All he could think about was Tony. His smile that always seemed a bit crooked, his hair he didn't care to keep neat, his incredible skill to make anything into a joke. Everything about him was so perfect in every way. Loki couldn't imagine his life without Tony. He loved him.

Wait. What? Hold up, no no no no.

Loki couldn't love Tony. It wasn't supposed to even be possible. He told himself he wouldn't do this again, not after all those times it didn't work. He was supposed to be the immovable object. Supposed to be incapable of love. This couldn't be happening.

But it was, and there was nothing Loki could do about it. He loved Tony. The immovable object, moved.

***

Loki had managed to keep his little crush a secret for a month. Well, a secret from Tony at least. It seemed everyone else knew. Even Thor, who was notorious for not noticing anything. Sure there were a few people who might not know, such as Odin, but that's only because they didn't pay attention to Loki.

One of the people who absolutely knew was Frigga. And Loki suspected she knew before even he did. To her Loki was always an open book, it was impossible to hide anything from her. What Loki could do was avoid talking about it with her. And that worked for a while, until Frigga managed to corner him in his room.

Frigga knocked on Loki's door. Loki, not knowing who it was, opened the door and was greeted by his mother's knowing smile.

“Loki, have you been avoiding me?” Frigga asked. Loki quickly searched for a lie that might work. He didn't want to have to explain everything.

“No, I've just been busy.” Loki answered, half lying. He had been pretty busy. That dumb random motivation to convince Odin he was good enough had shown up last week.

“Then may I come in? Or are you too busy still.” Frigga reached out her hand as she spoke, resting it on Loki's. With a tiny sigh Loki stepped aside letting her in. There was no avoiding this any longer.

Loki closed the door after Frigga entered. He chose to ignore how messy his room was and knew Frigga would too. She knew how hard motivation was for him.

“I'm surprised you haven't introduced me to him yet,” Frigga said. Loki was about to act like he had absolutely no clue who she was talking about when she stopped him. “And don't play dumb, we both know you're in love with this Anthony boy.”

Loki felt his cheeks go red. “I was going to. There just hasn't been a good time to.” He mumbled.

Frigga sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her to ask Loki to sit as well. “I would think you'd make time for your mother to meet your future partner.”

“He's not my future partner!” Loki snapped. “He doesn't feel the same way. He doesn't love me...” His voice trailed off. And after a few seconds he joined Frigga on the bed, shrinking into himself.

Frigga wrapped her arm around his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “I disagree. I don't think you see the way he looks at you.”

After Loki didn't reply Frigga moved her arm and took his hands in hers. “You, Loki, are an immovable object, you're one of the most stubborn people I know,” She paused for a few seconds. “And Tony is a match in that stubbornness. He's your unstoppable force. And there's two routes you can take. You can keep ignoring these feelings, or you can act on them.”

Loki bit his lip, trying to stifle his hope. “What if it goes wrong? What if we end badly and I lose him? What if-” He didn't finish the thought aloud. Frigga didn't need him to.

“Then it'll go wrong. And you'll survive,” She squeezed Loki's hands in reinsurance. “You are a survivor Loki, and I don't think this is going to be what knocks you down for good.”

Loki smiled a bit. Frigga looked out the window, letting go of Loki's hands. “I think you have a date to get to. Good luck, my dear.” She kissed Loki's forehead before standing and leaving the room. She didn't close the door, a silent way to get Loki off his ass.

Within minutes Loki was in town square. It was a lot less crowded that day, since Odin was accepting complaints. It was a training day for Thor, something that Loki didn't get. Whatever, he could use this one to his advantage.

“Hey Lokes!” Tony said, grinning at him. His hair was even more messy than normal. He'd clearly been busy.

“Greetings,” Loki said slowly, trying to figure out exactly how to explain this. Doubt crept back in, eating at the corners of his brain. “I uh, have something I need to tell you.”

“Well that's funny cause so do I.” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He hid it behind his back so Loki couldn't see what it was.

Loki shifted. His heart was pounding so loud he was certain Tony would hear it. “Well, in that case why don't you go first.”

“No you can.” Tony replied.

“I shouldn't, yours is probably more important.”

“It's really not that big of a deal, you go first.”

“You go first.”

“No, you-”

“Fine. I'll just do it.”

Loki took a deep breath. “I love you. And I know I said I would never but I do. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you.” He blurted out.

Tony froze for a few seconds before, he started to laugh? Loki felt like all his organs were dropping to the ground. This had been exactly what he had been afraid of. What was he even thinking that Tony would even think about loving him? Tony was so fantastic, and Loki was just, well he was Loki. He needed to laugh too, play it off as a joke so maybe he'd be able to still have Tony around. But he couldn't.

After a bit Tony pulled the thing out from behind his back, laughter slowing. “Sorry, that's probably the worst reaction,” He said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “I made this for you. I just thought it was funny that you know...” He opened up his hand.

Sitting in his palm was a small metal rose hair clip. It was about the size of a smaller river stone, but each petal and leaf seemed extremely detailed. And written across the front was one sentence.

'I love you.'

Loki stopped, staring at the rose. When Loki didn't reply Tony stepped closer, and put the clip into Loki's hair. He didn't step back though, just stood close. They hadn't stood this close ever. Slowly Loki managed to process what had just happened. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, he wanted to brag to everyone that Tony loved him. But all he could manage to do was bring Tony into a kiss.

The future was uncertain for sure. With Odin's fleeting health an heir to the throne would have to be named soon. And Loki's chances seemed very bad. The two of them could fall apart at any moment in the future, but then, none of that mattered. Because for the first time in maybe all his life Loki wasn't thinking years into the future. Instead he was focused on right now. Focused on the unstoppable force to his unmovable object.


End file.
